Endless Waltz
by Guillotine Cloud
Summary: This is a cute little multi-chapter Reno/Elena fic I'm writing. I got the name from that Gundam Wing movie. read and review please!
1. The Note

Endless Waltz **__**

Endless Waltz

Part 1

__

This is just a cute little Reno/Elena romance I decided to write one day. I got the title from the Gundam Wing movie. (I've never SEEN it, but it was a cool name, so I decided to use it) Enjoy this little fic about booze, Reno's 'tude, and true love!

Dedicated to Lila, one of my biggest fans and fellow authors (she's a big Reno fan)

Disclaimers: I don't own Final Fantasy, nor the characters. But I do own fanfics! Heh heh, just kidding!

"Damn, that's good booze!" said Reno, slamming his glass on the bar of Turtle's Paradise. "Ahh, I love this place! Good drinks, nice chairs, and a bunch of slapdash bozo partners." Said Reno and he lay back in his chair. Rude turned to Reno. "Jeez, you're certainly the bastard of creation, ain't ya, Reno?" Reno looked up and looked at Rude with a smirk, bangs hanging down. "Yeah, I am. What's it to ya?" Rude smirked as well and replied: "Nothin'. Just saying it for the record." Reno, Rude, and Elena were all sitting at a table in the Turtle's Paradise's bar. Reno, in particular, was totally plastering himself. "Ahh, this booze rocks the world! Better than the shit Tseng used to call "beer"! Ha!" Elena looked up. "Really? You don't like that beer? I liked it!" Reno, who was sitting on the other side of Rude, stared over the counter and declared "Hey, babe, Tseng thought that Pale Ale was some kinda movie!" Elena flattened her brow. "Who said you could call ME babe?" Reno laughed. "I did. And everyone knows I'm the boss!" Rude chuckled. "Ya, the BOSS! All hail Reno! Lord of the Booze! Hail!" Rude started to bow, and Reno just laughed and acted like a king. "Why would you care anyway? Elena, you're so shallow-minded! Bah, forget about her, Rude!!" Elena's brow flattened even more. She was angry, and not only angry, but hurt. Reno could tell. "Y'know, Reno? You always act like this! An incompetent dumbass! You act so arrogant and cruel!! And I'm sick of it!" Elena, in rage, threw the rest of her beer at Reno's face, slammed her glass on the bar, and stormed out in a rage. Reno growled angrily. Rude broke into a manic laughter. "HA HA HA! Brilliant, Elena! HA HA HA! R-Reno, you look like a booze slurpin' maniac! It fits! BWAHAHAHA!" Reno frowned deeply. "Shut up, maggot. Now I'm sopping wet. Stupid Elena!" Rude stopped laughing and looked at Reno sternly. "Reno, talk to her. Sounds like she's really pissed." "WHY???" asked Reno. "I didn't do anything? She was the one who flipped!" Rude smirked gleefully. "Maybe she _likes _you, Reno! BWAHAHA!" and again, Rude broke into a hysteric laughing fit. Yet Reno only sat there, thinking, not even touching his booze.

__

Jerk…thought Elena, who was walking, hands in her pockets, to Upper Wutai, an new expansion built after the death of Sephiroth. Statues of all the slayers of Sephiroth loomed proudly there. It was built on a plot of elevated land near the main town, and was a common tourist attraction. _Reno…what an idiot…he wanted HIS statue up there! Bah! That pest…he's just…cruel…so why, why oh WHY, am I falling for him???_ Elena walked up a set of stairs with dragon-shaped railings, and began to ascend into Upper Wutai. When she reached there, she was absolutely shocked. It was beautiful! Elena, having never seen Upper Wutai, rushed to see the sights. There were the statues, yes, but they were all surrounding a large fountain with a dragon spewing water. Benches surrounded the water, looking out. They looked out to not only the statues, but the breathtaking view of the ocean on one side, and the splendor of the green plains on the other sides. Elena, as she neared the fountain, could see Gil everywhere in the water. Elena, who had taken her hands out of her pockets, but them back in and pulled out a Gil coin. _I wish…I wish that my Reno would come…_ Elena tossed the coin into the water. It hit with a splash and slowly sunk. "ANY FEMALE TURKS HERE???" yelled a loud voice from the stairs. Elena's heart lept and she peeked around the corner. There he stood. Booze-boy. Reno stood at the stairs, eyes darting around for a sign of Elena. "Reno!" yelled Elena, coming out from behind the statue. She was intentionally putting on a rough, angry look, although it was not how she was feeling, exactly. She was merely feeling hurt. "Yo, Elena!" said Reno, scratching his forehead. "Listen, I just wanted to say that I'm-" "A stupid head-up-your butt?" said Elena, hands squarely on her hips. Reno smiled broadly. "Heh, I like that spunk." "C'mon get to it, booze-boy!" said Elena impatiently. Reno kicked his feet around, then said "Well, I'm just sorry that I…um, insulted ya. Guess it was the booze. Um…I just wanted you to, um, have this." Reno took a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Elena. He then sprinted away while Elena ws looking at it. _What could it say? _Elena wondered. She unfolded the paper. It was clearly Reno's messy handwriting. It said: _I love you._


	2. The Night the Rains Came

Endless Waltz **__**

Endless Waltz

Part 2

**__**

Part 2 of this Reno/Elena fic! Read on, read on!

Elena stared at the note Reno gave her for quite some time. _Reno……_Elena laughed out loud, a long, cackling laugh that echoed and echoed and echoed. _Reno…_Elena then turned and headed for the stairs leading from Upper Wutai down to Lower Wutai. She pondered as she walked. _Was that the booze talking? Maybe I should talk to Reno once he's sober…Does he really mean what he said? Or is he just playing petty games with me?_ Elena's footsteps were light and springy, yet she heard loud, unruly footsteps in her ears. _Damn…this guy's FOOTSTEPS have possessed me! Why am I falling in love with a drunk loon?_ Elena reached the foot of the stairs and headed back to Turtle's Paradise for another drink. It was getting dark outside, and beginning to rain. Soft rain, it was, like kisses from heaven, making pleasant noises along the streets of Wutai. Elena opened the doors to Turtle's Paradise, and found it unchanged from before. Except for one thing: Reno was nowhere to be found. Elena took her old seat next to Rude, who was so drunk he was incoherent. "Where'd Reno go?" asked Elena, asking the waiter for an ale. "He (hic) went somewheres someplaces. I don't really (hic) know, said he was going to (hic) think." Elena stared at the door. After drinking her ale, she said "I'm gonna find Reno, and left hastily." Rude took absolutely no notice. The rain had picked up, and was splashing down. It was running in rivers down the streets. It was becoming a downpour indeed, and Reno was most likely caught in it! _I wish I had brought a coat! _thought Elena. She was terribly cold, and quite uncomfortable, yet she still carried on. She looked everywhere she could think of: Upper Wutai, the Pagoda, even the cat house! After a short yet intensive search, Elena headed back to the Turtle's Paradise. But as she was, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. "Looking for someone?" said a bold male voice. Elena knew at once who it was. Elena whirled around, and saw Reno standing there, drenched. "Reno!" Elena cried, flinging her arms around him. "I was looking ALL OVER!" Elena cried, half in tears. Reno smiled contently. "Really? I was here the whole time! I was just thinking!" Elena stood up and looked at Reno. "Reno, I was wondering…did you mean what you said by-" "Yeah, I did." Reno said, grinning. "I dunno, I guess I'm just kinda attracted to ya." Reno chuckled softly, and brushed Elena's long hair. They both stood in silence for a few minutes, then Reno said "Let's go back. This rain is getting worse and worse. My hair is all messed up!" Reno grabbed Elena's hand and she smiled up at him. They walked back in, hand in hand.

Rude was fast asleep at the bar. His booze had spilled and he was sleeping in a sea of cold beer. Reno laughed. "Ha! Guess SOMEBODY has been having a little too much booze!" Reno shook Rude hard, and Rude jolted awake. "Dear mama! That wasn't me in the back of that Chevy, honest! Oh, it's you Reno." "GWAHAHAHA! Having a good dream?" asked Reno, laughing uncontrollably. Rude frowned "Yes, I was! A verrrrrrry good dream. And you had to wake me, asshole!" Reno smiled. "Yeah, I HAD to wake you. That's my job. Booze dreams are the best, so I ruined one for ya. That's Reno for ya! You don't like it, join the club!" Rude smiled heartily. "Boy, you're some hotshot, ain't you, Reno?" Reno nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. And I damn like it that way! Okay, Turks, come on. We gotta head back before Fatboy and Rufus gets on our cases." All three laughed and laughed. "Wait!" said Rude suddenly. It's the pouring rain! How are we gonna get back?" "That's simple!" said Reno affirmatively. "We just, um……stay at a hotel!" Rude frowned. "You got money? I blew it all on booze!" Reno cringed. "Um, I did to." Elena rolled her eyes. "I got money. We can go to the Dancing Lion, east of here. Nice place, I've been there!" Reno patted Elena on the back and smiled. "Great! Count on Elena to keep money around! Alright gang, to the Dancing Lion!" yelled Reno, and they all headed out, into the pouring rain.

The three Turks ventured out east, in the direction of the Dancing Lion. They were soaked by the time they arrived, but the hotel was a grand sight to see. Indeed, it was a spectacle. They walked in, paid for a large room, and went to the room. "Ah, finally!" Reno said, plopping down on a bed. "Time for some serious shut-eye!" "Yeah, finally we'll be able to sleeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!" yelled Rude, throwing himself down on another bed. Elena walked to the solitary couch and sat down. "Yo! Elena! What's up?" asked Reno, throwing himself off the bed. "Well, I-oh, it's nothing." Reno sat down next to Elena and looked at her. "No, really, what is it?" "Well, um…it's really nothing…let's just get some sleep. I'll sleep on this futon, you guys can bunk on the beds." Reno sighed. "Very well." Reno smiled slyly, then said "G'night! Sleep tight! Don't let the bedbugs bite!" and he went over to his bed, got in, and he and Rude drifted off to sleep. However, Elena didn't get to sleep for a long time afterward…


	3. 

Endless Waltz **__**

Endless Waltz

Part 3

Part 3! Read on, read on!!!!! 

That night at the Dancing Lion was a crazy night. Elena, still thinking about the events of the day, was struck by insomnia. It was 11:00 Wutai time when she finally drifted off to sleep. She had but one dream. She and Reno were walking on a rainbow over to a cloud, and then they sat down and-"RISE AND SHINE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Elena jolted awake. "Aak!" she said, as she found herself staring right into Reno's unshaven, ugly, grotesque mullet face. Reno grinned, and he looked remarkably like a trout. "Come on, we gotta head back or Fatboy and Rufus will bitch about how we were late, incompetent, blah blah blah." Elena hopped out of bed when Rude was complaining to Reno about Hedigger's ugly mullet coif and his fat belly. Soon, they set off, back to Shinra HQ. They had taken Reno's motorboat, which was plastered with "I love booze" stickers. They all hopped in and set off for Midgar. "Elena?" asked Reno when they were halfway to Midgar, and Rude was sleeping. "Am I cute?" Elena yawned and replied: "Never in a million years." Then they both started giggling. After a few minutes of silence, Reno spoke up. "Y'know what Elena? This may…hehe, sound, um…uh, how shall I put it. Well, that is to say, I-" Reno was cut off when the motorboat hit a huge rock, sending the motorboat off course and jerking Rude awake. "What the Holy Hell was that?" asked Rude, shaking. Reno had a worried look on his face. "We hit a rock! The engine seems to have been hit!" Elena slapped her head with her hand. "Oh no! We're in the middle of the ocean and the engine is going out!" Reno looked distraught for a while, but then his face lightened up. "Wait! I just remembered! I always have a spare engine!" Reno rushed to the back of the boat and took out a spare engine from a compartment. "To work!" he said, and went to replace the engine after turning the boat off. Ten minutes later, the boat was as good as new. Elena smiled. _Reno…he may seem like a booze-guzzling nobody, but by the heavens, he's the man I love. I've decided that for sure._ Reno started up the boat again, and they continued on. Eventually, they reached Shinra HQ. By that time, the rain was falling. The rain was soft, very unlike the downpour of the day before. They went up the elevator in Shinra HQ. Soon, they reached the top floor. When they got there……. "GWAHAHA!" Heidigger was laughing. "More free time for you!" Reno looked bewildered. "More free time? Are you okay, fat man?" Heidigger laughed nervously. "OF COURSE!!!!!!! Uh, now GO!" And so, the Turks headed back to Wutai. They headed back to the Turtle's Paradise. They got some booze and started chatting. Eventually Rude fell asleep. Reno looked like he was in deep thought after Rude fell asleep. _Could he be trying to say what he was trying to say on the boat? _"Um…..Elena"" said Reno after a while. Elena turned to him. "Uh, well, that is to say, I, um…" Reno stood up. "Well, that is to say, I-" all of a sudden, Reno fell backward, toppling Rude over and sending them both flying to the ground. Rude awoke with a start. "DUDE!" cried Rude angrily. "You woke me up from ANOTHER booze dream!" "Yeah, and it was fun doing so!" yelled Reno. He whapped Rude on the head and got up. "What I'm trying to say is that I lo-" just then, a fat guy sitting at the bar let out a huge belch. Reno turned to him. "I'm gonna deck your halls!" Reno yelled, but Elena grabbed him and dragged him outside into the midday sun. "Now." said Elena. "What were you gonna say?" Reno blushed furiously. I…..uh…..well…..heh heh…….well……okay…Elena, I……wanted to…..um…..give you a pay raise! No, that's not it!!!!!! Um, well……….okay, okay…...I…I…oh dammit, Turks aren't supposed to fall in love! BOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO! Aw screw that!!!!!!" Elena smiled so much she thought she would hurt herself. Reno grinned. "Awwwww……..c'mere." Reno drew Elena close and they gave each other a long, sweet kiss. The two lovers seemed to almost glow. Afterwards, there was a loud commotion in the bar. The fat guy was thrown out the door and almost bowled Reno over. Rude came charging out. "DUDE! They're having a booze brawl in there!" Reno grinney largely. "Tehn what are we waiting for? In we go!" And all three went in. It was like normal-they were booze-guzzling, fight-loving, kick-butt sneaky Turks, but they Reno and Elena both realized that Turks don't always have to be loners.


End file.
